Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device having a plurality of light sources for irradiating a display component with light.
Background Information
Generally, display devices having a plurality of light sources for irradiating a display component with light are well-known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-116037 (Patent Literature 1), for example).
The above-mentioned Patent Literature 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device having a plurality of fluorescent tubes (e.g., light sources) for irradiating a liquid crystal display panel (e.g., a display component) with light from the rear side, and a reflective sheet for reflecting light from the fluorescent tube toward the display component. With this liquid crystal display device, a diffuser sheet (e.g., a flat optical member) for diffusing light from the fluorescent tube toward the liquid crystal display panel is disposed between the fluorescent tube and the liquid crystal display panel. Also, a plurality of the fluorescent tubes are disposed, spaced apart, on the front of the reflective sheet.